This invention relates generally to mounting devices for surveillance cameras. This invention relates particularly to apparatus for mounting a surveillance camera to the inner side of a junction box cover plate to conceal the camera in a wall.
Surveillance cameras suitable for mounting in a typical electrical junction box are commercially available. These surveillance cameras use solid state electronic components mounted on printed circuit boards. The printed circuit boards provide interfaces between the cameras and power supply wiring and coaxial cable used to direct signals from the cameras to display devices.
A problem with installing such cameras arises because they have little in common mechanically. The printed circuit board size often varies from one camera to another, and there is no standard arrangement of mounting holes. The variation in camera construction and dimensions makes installation expensive and inconvenient.